Fire Guardian
by Reno Obsessed Fangirl
Summary: [Hao X OC Rated M for Later Chapters] Hao is your typical evil Shaman that wants to destroy Humans and create an all shaman world. [Full Summary inside]
1. Note From Me

Fire Guardian

Hao Asakura is your typical evil shaman that wants to destroy all humans and create an all shaman world. What would he do if he had a female shaman with psychic powers following him around Patch Village and fortelling his death? What happens if that said shaman also likes him? What happens if he just lets her following him around the village, thinking that it was nothing? Heck,read the damn fanfic and find out because I'm not going to ruin it for you guys.

'...' this means its someone's thoughts

"..." this means that someone is talking

(...) this means an english translation of the word before the parenthesis it will most likely be in japanese

this means a note from me if I have anything important to say to you guys

Oh yeah, before I forget, reply and I'll update sooner.


	2. Chapter One: Warnings and Sakura

Chapter One:

Hao walked down the dusty street in Patch Village towards the Arena where the Shaman battles are held. He heard someone walking behind him and turned to see who it was.

"What is it Hao-sama," Marion asked.

"Go on ahead and get our seats," Hao said, "I'll be along shortly. I just remembered that I have to go and do something before the fight. Don't worry I won't be late."

Marion nodded and the rest of Hao's group followed her into the Arena. Hao stared at the empty street in front of him.

"I know you're there shintaku (oracle) shaman," Hao said, "Come out and tell me why you are still following me. Or do I have to burn down this part of the village to find you?"

A 15 year old girl came out from the alley way looking at Hao the enitre time. She was dressed in a black skirt and white tank top with a fishnet tank top over it. Four black belts dangled from her skirt that came to the top of her black boots that came up to her knees. Her red hair was tied up in a pony tail with a black ribbon, stopping two inches above her elbows.

"I come bearing a message from the gods Hao Asakura," the girl said, "Your death is drawing near hi (fire) shaman."

"Tell your pathetic gods that I will die permanently once my vision is completed," Hao said bitterly, "Now if you don't mind, I have a shaman battle to go and watch."

"Before the end Hao," the girl said as Hao turned to walk away, "You will finally no longer be alone."

Hao turned around to argue with the female shaman just to see that she was no longer there.

"Whatever," Hao said turning and walking towards the stadium, "I've always been alone and always will be alone."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hao sat down as Silva got up and began to talk. Marion just stared at him as Hao stared at Silva with a bored expression on his face. Marion looked at Silva, taking very little interest in the talking.

"Today we have a very special battle indeed," Silva said holding out his arms, "Team Kamis' Metsuki (Gods' Eyes) against Team Phantom Moon. A three on three battle..."

Hao caught a glimpse of the people on Kamis' Metsuki. His eyes widened a little as he saw the girl that he had met earlier in the street outside of the Arena. She was chatting with a blue haired girl and a purple haired girl.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Violet, Lieta I'll be fine," Sakura the girl that Hao met earlier said.

"But Sakura," Violet as you can guess the purple haired girl said, "It's a three vs three battle. They'll pummel you."

"I know what I am doing," Sakura said, "They under estimate us because we are girls. I'll show them a thing or two about Kamis' Metsuki."

"Sakura," Lieta blue haired chick said, "If we have to drag you out of here, you owe me 1000 yen."

"Fine," Sakura said, "and if I win, you owe me 1000 yen and will do my chores at the house for a whole 2 weeks so that I can devote more of my time to training."

"Deal," Lieta said.

Sakura walked out towards the center of their half of the arena.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hao watched as Sakura walked out towards the center of the arena. Silva watched as a fairy spirit came up and whispered something into his ear.

"Now this is indeed going to be an interesting fight," Silva said, "Kamis' Metsuki's own Sakura is going up against Team Phantom Moon on her own."

Hao watched with mild interest as Sakura pulled out her staff. A curved metal blade was on either end of the staff.

Sakura just stood there as the three boys did oversoul and ran towards her. An angel spirit appeared behind Sakura as she began to chant softly. The angel split into two forms, one was an angel of heaven and the other was its opposite, the fallen angel. Sakura just stared at the boys as they ran towards her.

"Ranpu (Light) into the jacket," Sakura yelled.

Ranpu the angel of light went into Sakura's jacket creating a pair of white angel wings coming out of Sakura's back.

"Kuragari (Darkness) into the staff," Sakura yelled as she flew up.

Kuragari the fallen angel went into Sakura's staff, making it emit a dark purple color. Sakura flew up to the rim of the arena bowl and looked down at the three boys stared up at her in Shock. Sakura smiled and disappeared, reappearing right next to one of the boys.

The boy punched at Sakura. Sakura easily dodged it by taking a step to the left and smacked at the boy with the side of her staff. The boy slashed at her with his sword. Sakura split the staff in two right at the middle. Sakura began to slash and dodge the attacks of all three boys as Hao continued to watch with mild interest.

Sakura knocked one after one of the three boy out. Silva raised one arm and pointed towards Sakura and her team mates as Sakura flew towards them.

"The winner is Kamis' Metsuki," Silva said.

As the crowd began to file out of the arena Hao stood up and stared at Sakura. Sakura's gaurdian spirits vanished at a wave of her hand as she turned and looked at Hao. THey both stared at eachother, wondering what the other was thinking.

"Hao-sama," the blue haired Kanna said, "It is time to go."

"Do not try to command me Kanna," Hao said looking at the older shaman, "or else I would have to kill you for thinking that you are higher than me. Go back to our house my team, I will be along when I am finished here."

Hao looked down at Sakura again to see her walking towards the locker rooms. Hao began to walk down the stairs and headed towards the same locker room, wanting to talk to the red headed shintaku.


	3. Chapter 2: Locker Room Chat

Chapter 2

Sakura took off her jacket and took out the muscle cream. She began to apply it on her shoulders as she heard a sound from the public entrance to the locker room.

"This is the girls locker room," Sakura said not turning to look at Hao as she continued to rub the cream into her shoulder, "No males allowed."

"Ranpu takes more furioku out of you than Kuragari," Hao asked leaning against one of the lockers, "Doesn't she?"

"They take out an equal amount of furioku," Sakura said putting the muscle cream back into her backpack, "I just tend to use Ranpu more than Kuragari."

"Why is that," Hao said, "Wouldn't you use both spirits equally?"

"Not when both of them are actually parts of me," Sakura said putting her jacket on and pulling her bag out of her locker before closing it.

"What do you mean," Hao asked.

"They are a part of my soul," Sakura said throwing her backpack over one shoulder and looking at Hao, "The longer that I use them the more of a strain they put on me."

Hao just let out a laugh as Sakura grabbed her staff and began to walk towards the exit.

"So why do you bring an omen of my death to me Shintaku," Hao asked, "when you know that I know when my death is drawing near."

"You have grown blind to the truth," Sakura said as she stopped and looked at Hao, "In your lust for power and want to complete your vision of a perfect shaman world without humans, you have grown blind."

"I have not grown blind," Hao said somewhat angrily, "My death will come far after Yoh's death."

"The gods only told me to tell you that it is drawing near," Sakura said, "So enjoy your time that is left."

Hao grabbed Sakura's arm as she tried to walk out of the locker room. Sakura looked at him in shock as he looked at her with a small smile.

"Then why don't I spend the rest of it with you shintaku," Hao asked.

"My name is Sakura," Sakura said bitterly as she pulled her arm free from Hao and took a step back, "and I would rather appriciate it if you would call me by it."

"So who are your parents," Hao said, "One of them had to be a God if you are this stubborn."

"My father was a god," Sakura said, "Who made the mistake of falling in love with an angel."

"Hi (fire) and Amorin," Hao said with a small chuckle, "no wonder you're so fired up."

"My father shouldn't have married her," Sakura said, "and gave birth to a cursed child."

"Who says your cursed," Hao said, "Can't be much worst than being reborn ever 500 years."

"Try having a broken soul," Sakura said bitterly as she began to walk pass Hao, him not even stopping her, "My soul will never be a whole one because of them now."

"Is that why you hide the mark on your shoulder," Hao asked with a small chuckle, "the one that you continue to rub cream on after every fight so then people won't know who you are."

Sakura just turned around and looked at Hao angrily.

"Don't you ever speak about my mark again," Sakura said angrily, "It is because of that mark that I'm even able to be human."

"You are not human," Hao said, "no matter what you do to hide it. We are shaman and are higher than ordinary humans."

Sakura let out a chuckle.

"What will get you to leave me alone," Sakura asked.

"Spend with me before my end comes," Hao said, "even if its only for a few hours."

"3 hours," Sakura said, "and then you leave me alone."

"Deal," Hao said with a smile, "If your ready than we can go now and begin our time together."


	4. Chapter 3 Theaelle

Amigirl: I do not own any of the characters from Shaman King or the show. The only characters that I own in this are Sakura and her two team mates. Well Either way, enjoy the story and please review.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura walked down the crowded street with Hao. Sakura looked around, hoping that no one that she knew would see her. Hao noticed this and smiled.

"Are you afraid to be seen with me," Hao asked.

"No," Sakura said, "I just don't want to have to listen to Violet when I get back to the house. She'll just ask question after question until I threaten to kill her."

"So why is it that you chose to be a human instead of a Celestial," Hao asked.

"I wanted redemption for being what I am," Sakura answered, "I wanted to be worthy of being called a Celestial. I have a question for you though, why is it that you want to destroy humans and create a world without them?"

"I consider them weak," Hao said, "and want to have a world were they are not here."

"But what did they ever do to you," Sakura asked.

"My parents loved humans," Hao said, "and thought that it was indecent that I thought that the world should have no humans left within it. So how long has it been since you last went to the Realms of the Gods?"

"I haven't gone there since I was six," Sakura said, "I've been down here training for the Shaman Tournament."

"Do you even miss their realms," Hao asked.

"I never really considered them home," Sakura said.

"I've always wanted to see them," Hao said as they walked.

"I used to live in te Realm of Angels before I came here," Sakura said, "I was forbidden from ever going to the Realms of Fire. They said that it was no place for an angel or one of angelic blood."

"You thought differently didn't you," Hao asked.

"I am not a full angel," Sakura said, "but I am not a full fire demon either. So I left looking for where I belong."

"You think that you belong in the Realm of the Living," Hao asked as they got to the edge of a cliff and sat down on the edge.

"Do you think that I am dead than Hao," Sakura asked looking at him, "Since I was born a Celestial?"

"I don't know," Hao said looking at her, "I would be considered dead to most people, since this is my third life."

"I came down here to find my place," Sakura said, "and I am beginning to think that I should have stayed up there."

"You would have never met me," Hao said leaning back a little, "and I enjoy our time together."

"You met me this morning," Sakura said, "What would have happened if I would have never told you the message?"

"I would have eventually met you within the Shaman Fights," Hao said.

"It would have been in the heat of battle," Sakura said, "not as we are now."

"What are we then," Hao asked moving closer to Sakura to where he was just inches from her face, staring into her eyes,"If we are not enemies?"

"Friends," Sakura asked looking into Hao's eyes.

"Why not more," Hao asked as he leaned in to kiss her.

Right before they kissed they heard a high pitched voice and turned to see a purple haired girl walking towards them.

"Hello Violet," Sakura said, "I left a note saying not to come looking for me."

"Yeah I know that," Violet said somewhat scared, "Someone is at the house to see you, and they don't seem to be from around here at all."

Sakura's eyes widened in shock as she got up.

"Is it who I think it is," Sakura said somewhat frightened as Hao stood up.

"Who," Hao asked.

"My brother," Sakura said looking at Hao, "He's been looking for me since I left almost 9 years ago."

"I don't know if its him," Violet said, "but I have our stuff packed so that we can run agian."

"Why are you going to run," Hao asked, "So what if he's been looking for you since you left."

"He's a full-blooded angel," Sakura said desperately, "I wasn't suppose to leave the Celestial Realms. He was sent by our mother to bring me back for trial."

"What did you do," Hao asked.

"I disobeyed the orders for me to stay in the Celestial Realms and to not interfere with the affairs of mortals," Sakura said.

"How did you affect the affairs of mortals," Hao demanded.

"I entered the Shaman Tournament didn't I," Sakura said, "and I warned you about your death didn't I?"

Hao just stared at Sakura. Sakura looked at Violet with a worried look on her face.

"Did he tell you why he was here," Sakura asked.

"No," Violet said, "but I have a pretty good guess what it is."

Sakura looked at Hao. He stared at her in confusion.

"I have to go," Sakura said.

"I'm coming with you," Hao said.

"No," Sakura said, "I don't want you to get caught up in this."

"I'm not going to leave you to do this on your own," Hao said.

"Fine," Sakura said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Violet entered the house and bowed at the man in front of her as Sakura and Hao came into the room.

"Hello little sister," the man said as Sakura stared at him.

"Why are you here Theaelle," Sakura said bitterly.

"Straight to the point then," Theaelle said sitting down on the couch, "Mother has sent me to bring you home."

"The two of you know why I am here," Sakura said, "I am not going back."

"How long has it been since you let your wings out free Sakura," THeaelle said, "9 years?"

"I use them when I need to," Sakura said.

"You are almost fully human now," Theaelle said with a small smile, "Are you not?"

"I made my choice a long time ago," Sakura said bitterly, "and mother and you should respect my wishes."

"I don't see why mother made you the hier," Theaelle said, "You act far too human."

"You act like a demon," Sakura said angrily, "now stop talking about my past in front of my friends or else."

"Or else what Sakura," Theaelle said leaning forward, angel wings coming out of his back as he leaned forward, "Ah that's much better."

"You know of the destruction that I am capable of," Sakura said.

"For being a hanyou (half- demon)," Theaelle said, "You act more half human, than half angel- half demon."

"I would rather be a human than like you," Sakura said bitterly.

"Do they even know about the full extent of your powers," Theaelle said.

"I will tell them when I have to," Sakura said.

"How about now then," Theaelle said putting on a golden ring with a pure black stone on it, "You

remember what this ring does right little sister?"

Sakura took a step back into the doorframe as she stared at the ring in horror. Hao looked at Sakura with a concerned look on his face.

"Sakura what is it," Hao asked.

"I have to get away from it," Sakura said.

Sakura gripped her hair with her hands as she fell to the ground screaming. She fell onto her knees

as she pressed her head to the ground. The ring glowed with a white light as Sakura cntinued to scream. Hao moved to touch her when Violet stopped him.

"Do not touch her yet," Violet said, "That little ring has more powers than you can even imagine."

White angel wings sprouted from Sakura's back as she screamed in pain.

"Stop it," Hao said desperately, "You're hurting her!"

"And what would you do Hi shaman," Theaelle said, "Burn me with the Spirit of Fire?"

Hao just stared at him as the Spirit of Fire appeared behind him.

"Don't do anything Hao," Sakura said as she stopped screaming, "This is between him and I alone."

"Why not have things your way little sister," Theaelle said, "a shaman battle between two Celestials with thier own spirit. You win, I leave and never bother you again. I win and you must return with me and never come back to the Human Realms again."

"Sakura don't do this," Hao said.

"Don't forget that his promises don't mean anything," Violet said.

"It's a deal," Sakura said, "Three weeks from now we shall have our duel."

"Glad that you are being responsible for once little sister," Theaelle said, "In three weeks we will duel. I suggest that you prepare for it."

Theaelle looks at Hao with a smirk on his face.

"And not get distracted with the one whose fate is already seal," Theaelle said.

Theaelle got up and left the room as Lieta came into the room with a somewhat shocked expression on her face.

"Why did I just see Theaelle leaving the house," Lieta asked before she looked down at Sakura.

"He came for me," Sakura said, "We do battle in three weeks."

"A three on one battle," Lieta asked with confusion.

"No you baka (idiot)," Violet said hitting Lieta upside the head with herhand, "Sakura is going up against him alone, as a Celestial."

"Sakura you can't do that," Lieta said looking at Sakura as her eyes widened in shock, "You can't become a Celestial again. Don't you remember the destruction that you caused when you were one willingly?"

"Yes I do Lieta," Sakura said sadly as she looked at Lieta, "Do you think that I could forget something like that?"

"No," Lieta said, "just like everyone that was there."

"Can I talk to Sakura alone," Hao asked as he stared at Sakura.

Violet and Lieta looked at Hao and then at Sakura.

"Let him," Sakura said, "he has his right to."

Violet and Lieta looked at Hao before leaving the house. Hao sat down in front of Sakura and put his hands on her shoulders.

"You think that they are aweful," Sakura said as her wings rose a little, "don't you?"

Hao stared at her wings and then helped her into a sitting position in front of him.

"I think that they are extraodinary," Hao said looking at Sakura in the eyes, "just like the woman that they belong to."

"I don't want to fight him," Sakura said looking away from him.

"Then don't," Hao said, "Run away with me, away from here."

"He will find us," Sakura said, "No matter where we go. This fight is about more than the deal that you heard of. Its about who is the heir to the Angelic Realms."

"You can't do this," Hao said desperately trying to reason with Sakura.

"I can," Sakura said looking at him, "It is my right as the heir."

"I may not have known you for long Sakura," Hao said looking at her with a worried expression upon his face, "but at least I can tell when you are lying to me."

"You will see a side of me," Sakura said looking at the window as a butterfly landed on the window sill, "that very few people have ever seen of me."

"I will still be cheering for you," Hao said, "even if you become a full demon."

"I have only one favor to ask of you Hao," Sakura said.

"And what is that," Hao asked smiling at her.

"Help me train," Sakura said, "Help me to get stronger so that I can beat him."

Hao just stared at Sakura.

'I feel as though I'm losing her,' Hao thought to himself, 'and she's moving farther and farther away from me with each passing second.'

"Yes," Hao said, "I will help you train."


	5. Chapter 4

Amigirl: Sorry that it has been so long since I last updated any of my stories. I moved again and was having a lot of trouble with my computer. For some odd reason it wouldn't connect to the Internet at all. Well here's another chapter. Don't forget that I have other stories that you may enjoy oh still having trouble with coming up with ideas.

Chapter 4

_We trained for three weeks after Theaelle came to Patch Village. I haven't seen or heard from Theaelle since he came to my house. I should feel relieved in not seeing him again, but I don't. Hao never asked me about my past after that. He grew a bit distant from me after that. Silva set up the day for the battle himself. I guess this is it then, the final battle to decide who is the stronger Celestial, the pure angel or the mixed-blooded true heir of the Realm of Angels._

Sakura sat on the cliff edge and stared at Patch Village as the sun went down. She heard the gravel shift behind her and she smiled.

"Hello Hao," Sakura said, "I could hear you coming since you left the village."

"Violet wanted me to come and get you," Hao said, "She said that dinner was done."

"I'm not hungry," Sakura said as her wings unfolded, "I highly doubt that I will ever be hungry again. I'm a full Celestial again, human food will no longer satisfy me."

"You've changed a lot," Hao said, "but I want to see the old Sakura. The one that just wanted to fit in."

"I won't fit in anywhere," she said, "not until this is over. Once I defeat Theaelle I'm giving up my powers to become an ordinary shaman."

"I'm glad that there is something of you left," Hao replied.

"Barely anything," Sakura said, "All I have are my memories."

"So what are we going to do about us when this battle is done," Hao asked.

"Finish up the tournament," Sakura replied, "and I'll protect you like I've been trying to do."

"Who ever said that I needed protection," Hao asked, "I'm the great Hao Asakura."

"The gods want you dead," Sakura answered looking at him, "They wanted me to do it. I watched you since your approach to the village."

Hao smiled as he took out a knife.

"Then by all means do it," Hao asked, "Please, I don't want to make your life hard for you."

Sakura stood up and took the knife, pointing it right above his heart, ready to strike.

"And miss out on getting to see you change the world to make it better for shamans," Sakura asked with a raised eyebrow as she took the knife away and threw it into the tree next to him, "Don't bet on it. I think I would enjoy getting to see this world you plan on creating once you are Shaman King."

Hao smiled and put a hand on the small of Sakura's back.

"And you shall be at my side as my Queen," Hao said, "So that we may rule over all as we see fit."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hao stood outside of the girls locker room waiting for Sakura to come out. He turned as he heard someone come out of it and stared at Sakura and what she was wearing. She was wearing a sheer black dress with no back. Her eyes were dusted with black eye shadow and her lips painted black. She held her staff in her hands tightly. Her red hair hung freely around her as she smiled at Hao as he continued to stare at her.

"I'm ready if you are for this," Sakura said smiling.

Hao smiled and hugged her close before he took her hand and led her down the hallways to the entrance to the arena in silence. Hao held onto her hand as she tried to walk out before stopping a few steps away from him, the arch still hiding them from view.

"Hao what's wrong," Sakura asked staring at him.

Hao hugged her close again to whisper into her ear.

"Just be careful," Hao said into her ear, "I want you to still be here after the fight."

Sakura almost cried as Hao kissed her cheek as he walked away. Sakura turned around and composed herself before entering the arena. She stared at Theaelle and Silva as she moved to her location of the field slowly. She looked up at her mother with a look that said 'I'm sorry, but this must be done, neither can be without this.' She turned her head and looked at her father over near where Violet was sitting. Lieta was sitting next to her mother. Sakura gave the same look to her father before looking at Theaelle angrily.

"Start this already Silva," Sakura said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hao walked passed Lieta and Sakura's mother, making a mental note to talk to her after the battle. He stared at the arena as Sakura looked around at her mother and father. Hao nodded to Violet and bowed to her father as he sat down next to Violet. Silva began to talk as Hao turned and began to talk to Sakura's father.

"Hell hi no kami [fire god or god of fire," Hao said with a nod of his head, knowing how long that Silva could go on talking, "I am Hao Asakura, I'm a friend of Sakura's."

"More than a friend from what Violet here tells me," Hi said, "She has told me that you and her have grown close over the last few weeks. She has told me that if you win this Shaman Tournament you planned on making her you Queen."

"I do your Godness," Hao said not sure what to call him now, "I care a lot about Sakura. I didn't want her to do this. What will happen when this is done?"

"If she loses," Hi said, "she will bow to the demands that Theaelle made for this little deal of theirs. If she wins however, her mother and I will use our powers to pull Ranpu and Kuragari from her soul to create two separate spirits. She will be mortal with Ranpu and Kuragari as her spirits."

Hao turned as Silva was about to finish and stared at the arena.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura spun her staff around from her back to her front as her hair began to blow in a gust of wind, making it look as if it was on fire.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hao looked at her father.

"Is her hair on fire," he asked the slightly older looking man.

"It is," Hi said, "a common characteristic amongst hi no kamis and their children. When we fight our hair turns to fire, not harming us but harming our enemies."

Hao watched as Silva flew out to where he usually sat as Sakura hit her staff on the ground.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Theaelle laughed as he watched his sister land on the archway.

"Do you plan on beating me without your powers my dear little sister," Theaelle asked as Sakura spun her staff around as it began to turn into a disc of fire.

Sakura did a hand motion before hitting her floating staff with her hands, sending the disc at him. Theaelle easily hit it aside with his sword and spun around. Sakura tried to dodge but her arm got cut open as Theaelle punched her in the face. Sakura landed on the ground with her staff under her.

"You shouldn't have done that," she said as she wiped away the blood from her lip.

"Why is that sister," Theaelle asked laughing.

Sakura grabbed her staff and did a flip as she stared at her brother. Her wings began to tear through her skin as she smiled at Theaelle. Flesh ripped away as her wings stretched out to her sides, they weren't their usual white color, but pure black as red flames began to come from her eyes.

"That's why dear brother," Sakura said, "Angel versus Fallen Angel. Come and get me if you dare!"

Sakura launched herself at Theaelle as he launched himself at her. They fought for hours as Hao, Lieta, Violet, Hi, and Amorin watched the battle from above.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hao ran up to railing and grabbed the railing as he watched the battle down below, knowing that Sakura was using up too much of her furioku too quickly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura stared at Theaelle as she took out a concealed knife and hid it along her wrist. Sakura launched herself at Theaelle. His sword went into her shoulder as she plunged the knife into his chest.

"Meet the Angel Slayer brother," Sakura aid into his ear as a bit of blood poured from her mouth, "a little gift from you're your former family and to ensure that you stay out of mine and Hao's life forever."

Theaelle grabbed the back of his sister's neck and kept her close to him.

"I will come back," Theaelle said as blue blood spit from his mouth every so often, "and I will take him and any one else in your little mortal family."

Sakura pushed him away as she fell backwards, her wings disappearing in a flurry of feathers as she returned to her usual self. Theaelle's dead corpse burst into flames as Sakura fell backwards.

"Don't bet on it," she said as her eyes slowly closed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hao ran through the arena, towards the locker rooms for the entrance to the bottom level. He stopped at the entrance as he saw Amorin and Hi floating above the arena ground. They each held up a hand a separate colored lights shot from each of them and into Sakura filling the arena with light. He watched as Sakura was lifted into the air and he saw what her true form should have looked like along with her dark form. He saw Ranpu and Kuragari stare at her before disappearing. Sakura slowly floated back to the ground to rest on her knees as Hao ran towards her.

"Keep her safe," Amorin said, "for now she is now as fragile as you are."

Amorin and Hi floated out of the arena as Hao hugged Sakura close.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amigirl: Hope you like it. Still trying to find the other chapter to the 2nd hao/oc fanfic that I am also working on.


End file.
